


Goldy and the Bear Brothers

by angelrizen_17



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' with male Goldilocks and human bears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldy and the Bear Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I had a challenge of sorts to rewrite an old fairy tale, so this is mine! Hope you like it!

"Stupid merchant." I grumble, kicking a stone on the ground. "Should have know he wouldn't know his way around the forest."

I should have arrived at my aunt's by now... I should have arrived yesterday. 

I had been walking for days now, with only my satchel for company. I ate the last of my food yesterday too because I thought I would be at my aunt's by nightfall yesterday. However, now it was late afternoon with no sighs of human life anywhere. "Damn it!" I curse.

I walked for almost another hour before I saw a cottage. I stared at it for a moment through the thicket of trees and the cautiously started walking toward it. It's not my aunt's house but maybe I could just get some food. 

As I came close it was obvious that someone lived there. A thin stream of smoke was floating up from the chimney and there were boot prints surrounding the place. The cottage was in ok shape save for some loose shingles and chipped paint. The landscape was awful around it. Weeds and vines were growing up the side of the building and in the what used to be flower beds. 

Slowly I walk up to the door and cautiously knock. No answer. I knock again, this time harder. Still no answer. The cottage was completely silent. 

I turn the knob, surprised it actually did turn, and open it. The inside looked no better than the outside, but at least the outside had a breeze to cleanse the stench. Sadly the cottage did not. "What kind of animals live here?" I mutter and walk in. 

The inside is a total mess but the smell of food drives me forward into a small kitchen. There were three bowls of stew on the table. "Who just left the food on the table to waste?" I mutter. The first bowl, which was the biggest, was still steaming like it was in the pot. The second had no steam and the third has thin tendrils of steam floating up. My stomach growled and I carefully picked up the last bowl. "Well, they didn't eat it... It should be ok...?" I mutter unsure. I bring the bowl to my lips and suck the warm stew clean of the bowl. That was so good. I put the bowl back down and look around the room. Like the other room, it was cluttered and a mess. 

I started exploring the place timidly. I went back to the room I came in and notice that there are three chairs. One big and puffy, the other was a bit smaller, and the last was small and looked beat up. I decided against sitting in them, especially the last one.

There's another doorway next to the small chair and I walk torrid it only to slip on something on the floor. "Wa!!!" I exclaim as I fall forward and right on to the beat up chair. I heard it crack under my weight and it and I fall to the ground in a heap. "Shit!" I exclaim and pull myself up from the mess. The chair stayed, now just a pile of cushion and wood.

I stood up and looked at the mess. "Well what now?" 

What if they're like killers? And they murder me for destroying the chair? No, that seems kind of extreme. 

I decide to leave it for now and look around the rest of the house. Maybe I could clean up a bit as apology...

The next room has three beds. Like everything else there is a big one, a medium one and I smaller one. Suddenly, the fatigue in my body felt about five times stronger. 'Maybe I could just sit for a moment...' I thought as I slowly walked to the smaller bed. I sat gently on it and laid on top of the covers. My body relaxed into the mattress and I sighed contently. This feels nice. As I laid there I kept in mind that I had to get back up and leave, but I was sore and tired. I couldn't will myself back up and eventually I drifted off to sleep.~

 

The Bear Brothers had had a successful hunt but they hadn't expected to come home to a house in a slightly different order.

The older brother walks into the house and immediately smells a new presence in the house. "Do you smell that?" He asks his middle sibling. 

"Yeah." He says and walks into the house. The littlest brother, really about 16, follows him into the house. The older brother walks to the kitchen, followed by the other two. On the table is the bowls of stew for their lunch. Each goes to their own bowl. "Mine's empty!" The littlest brother says. The two older one look and sure enough it's sucked dry. 

"Who ate it?" The middle mumbles to himself. The older brother walks back to the front room and inspects the area. On the floor, he notices that there is a new pile of rubble. The littlest brother walks in and immediately knows what it is. "My chair!" He crys and runs over to it. 

"What happened to it?" The middle says following the littlest.

"It's broken." The littlest says with a sad little note in his voice. 

"Who broke it?" The middle mumbles. The oldest catches the unfamiliar sent again.

"I think we're about to find out." He growls and walks through the door and into the bedroom. I person laid in the smallest bed, the bed for the littlest brother. 

"My bed too?" The littlest says. The oldest walks closer to the bed with his two siblings close behind. 

He gets ready to pounce on the person but when he sees the face of the boy laying there he stops.  
The boy had pale, silk looking skin with golden locks the laid perfect even in his sleep. His eye lids were flickering, he was either dreaming or starting to wake up. The oldest brother didn't care though, he just wanted to stare at the golden haired boy.

"Do you know him?" The middle asks.

"No." The oldest answers quietly.

"Then why are you staring at him?" The middle asks.

"No reason really." The oldest mutters. The youngest walks forward and gently shakes the boy awake.~

 

"Come on, wake up." A soft voice says. My eyes flutter open and right in front of me is a boy. He has light brown hair with brown eyes. He looked to be about my age, but I didn't recognize him. Who is this guy?

Then I remember that I'm in a cottage, in the middle of a forest, with no sigh of any human life within miles. 

"Wha!!!" I yell and flip my self away, only to land on the hard, wooden floor. 

"What are you doing?" A different voice asks above me. I look up to find a boy a bit older then the first the has darker hair and darker eyes than the first. I jump up to my feet and back away from the two. I back into a wall and the two start laughing. Why are they laughing?

Then I feel a hand grab my arm and a voice in my ear. "You're a timid one aren't you?" The voice says. I try to run out the door but I get yanked back around to come face to face with yet another person. This guy is bigger than the other two with black hair and deep brown eyes. He's wearing a dark expression on his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growls at me.

"U-um! M-my name is Daniel Gold." I mumble nervously. He was huge compared to me. Then again I did have the 'body of a stick,' my dad always said. He's toned under his tunic with hard muscles.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" He asks, in a slightly less scary tone.

"I... I was lost in the forest... And I found your cottage. I-I'm sorry about the food... And the chair... And the bed..." I mumble, still scared.

"Thanks, but that wasn't my stuff you broke. It was his." He points over toward the other boys but I'm not sure if it's safe to look over though. I follow his finger warily which leads to the boy about my age.

"I-I'm sorry..." I say to him, with as much honesty as I can muster at the moment. 

"It's ok..." He says softly.

I look back at the man holding me and brace myself. "So, um, I can go now right?" I ask.

"Not so fast." The other boy, not the one my age, says. I look over at him observing him again. This boy is more lean where as the oldest has more muscles. What I, for some reason, hadn't noticed before, was the fluffy round ears on his head.

"The soup and the bed isn't really that big a deal but really, you should at least do something for the chair. I mean, there's no way to fix that." He says, his ears flickering a bit. 

I had really head what he said because I was to entranced by the ears. I look over and the younger boy has them too as well as the oldest one. 

"So what are you going to do about that?" The oldest growls. I come back to my senses and look back at the older one. 

"I... I don't have any money..." I say. 

"Well, what do you have?"

"I... I can clean..." I mutter.

He stares at me for a long moment with humor in his eyes. "You're offering to clean this whole cottage?" 

"Hehe, you're brave." The youngest one giggles. 

"Ok... Goldilocks, if you clean the whole house and yard, I'll overlook the chair." The oldest smirks with humor in his eyes. Goldilocks?!

"My name is Daniel." I say. He releases my arm and turns away. 

"Get to work Goldilocks." He says and starts walking back towards the kitchen. "Come on you two!" The younger two follow without a word.  
I stare after them for a moment then sigh and look around. Where do I even start?~


End file.
